Fall in Love is the Best Way to Die
by tsaforite
Summary: {S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri VI} Jika benar jatuh cinta adalah cara terbaik untuk mati, maka Sakura telah membunuh Sasuke ribuan kali karena membiarkan dia mencintainya.


Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding kaca yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota dari ketinggian lantai delapan belas apartemennya. Salju mulai turun dan ia berharap dinding kaca yang ia sandari bisa di buka. Mencumbu kulitnya dan membiarkan Sakura juga merasakan tarikan gravitasi dari ketinggian ini. Karena Sakura telah berada di titik maksim untuk bertahan di dunia ini. Ia terlalu lelah untuk berjuang memecahkan waktu yang telah membekukan dunianya dan mencoba menormalisasi semuanya.

Ia hanya ingin beristirahat, selamanya. Dan Sasuke tidak pernah mengizinkan Sakura melakukan hal tersebut padahal lelaki itu adalah sahabatnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fall in Love is the Best Way to Die**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**. Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. **Untuk '** **S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri** **VI' 2016.** _ **Prompt**_ **nomor #48.**

 **Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura **.**

 **Genre:** Spiritual/Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating:** T (Teen)

 **Kategori SasuSaku Fanfiction AU.**

 **Fall in Love is the Best Way to Die** **tsaforite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[SUMMARY]**

 **{** **S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri** **VI}** _Jika benar jatuh cinta adalah cara terbaik untuk mati, maka Sakura telah membunuh Sasuke ribuan kali karena membiarkan dia mencintainya._

* * *

Sakura mencuci peralatan makan malamnya meskipun tahu Sasuke ribuan kali melarangnya untuk melakukan hal ini. Bukan karena Sakura ceroboh di salah satu pekerjaan domestik ini—sebenarnya ia tahu ini juga salah satu alasannya—tapi Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sakura jika ia ingin melakuan suatu hal berbahaya.

Bunyi piring pecah membuat Sakura menatap tempat pencucian piring dan mengamati piring yang menjadi fragmen tidak sama besar. Mengabaikan logikanya untuk jangan menyentuhnya, Sakura menyentuh salah satu fragmen dengan telunjuknya, membuat jarinya berdarah. Tapi tidak ada rasa sakit yang membuat Sakura mempertanyakan kenapa sensor rasa sakitnya tidak bekerja. Lalu ia mencari fragmen yang paling besar dan menggengamnya. Tidak mempedulikan likuid merah pekat mulai menetes dari telapak tangannya ataupun bau anyir yang menyapa indera penciumannya.

Rasanya tetap tidak sakit. Lalu kenapa hatinya tetap tidak bisa sembuh dari rasa sakit itu?

"Sakura, maaf aku pulang terlambat karena...," perkataan Sasuke yang baru memasuki dapur terputus melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri Sakura, memaksa perempuan itu membuka kepalan tangannya, menghidupkan keran untuk membasuh likuid pekat dengan likuid yang densitasnya lebih rendah dan menuntun Sakura ke salah satu kursi di _mini bar_ sementara Sasuke mengambil peralatan pertolongan pertama.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menyentuh apapun, Sakura." Sasuke mengusapkan kapas yang telah dibasahi NaCl 0,9 mol ke telapak tangan Sakura, sementara perempuan itu tidak menjawab apapun. "Aku tidak suka melihatmu terluka."

Sakura sendiri tidak menjawab. Membiarkan konversasi satu arah itu berjalan. Membiarkan Sasuke untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi di ruang _ER_ maupun menceritakan bahwa ia lagi-lagi terlibat konfortasi dengan atasannya—yang merupakan direktur rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja—karena tetap bersikeras untuk menjodohkan Sasuke dengan putrinya meskipun Sasuke menolaknya. Mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki seseorang yang dicintainya sepanjang waktu.

Meskipun Sakura lebih dari tahu jika orang yang dicintai Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa membalas perasaanya sampai kapanpun.

"Besok aku libur, jadi aku bisa menemanimu ke kantor pusat," perkataan Sasuke mengembalikan Sakura kepada realita dan menyadari jika tangannya telah diperban.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, bermaksud berterima kasih sekaligus mengiyakan tawaran—meskipun Sakura lebih dari tahu jika perkataan Sasuke itu adalah perintah—lelaki Uchiha bungsu. Sasuke hanya menghela napas dan mengacak surai Sakura dengan lembut, "tolong berjanjilah satu hal padaku Sakura. Dirimu tidak akan menyakiti diri sendiri lagi."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia tidak pernah ingin menjawab perkataan Sasuke ataupun semua orang, karena sejak setahun terakhir ia memutuskan untuk berhenti bersuara. Dunianya telah membeku sejak setahun yang lalu dan ia tidak menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, bahkan teruntuk sahabatnya yang dikenalnya sejak kecil, Sasuke Uchiha.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke melirik ke sampingnya saat ia merasa berat di bahunya, untuk mendapati jika Sakura tertidur di sisinya. Ia menghela napas panjang dan memutuskan untuk membawa Sakura ke kamar setelah mematikan televisi yang menanyangkan tentang pembuatan _super car_. Ia bisa merasakan berat badan Sakura yang semakin ringan yang membuatnya khawatir. Sahabatnya benar-benar menjadi seseorang yang berbeda sejak hari itu.

Sasuke tahu jika dunia Sakura berhenti berotasi sejak setahun yang lalu, membuat Sasuke memutuskan untuk memboyong Sakura ke apartemennya. Sakura tidak aman untuk ditinggalkan sendirian, karena Sakura bisa melakukan hal-hal yang gila. Mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri misalnya dengan benda-benda tajam ataupun dengan meminum obat tidur dengan kuantitas maksim yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilakukan.

Meletakkan tubuh Sakura dengan hati-hati seolah tubuh perempuan itu rapuh dan jika Sasuke salah memperlakukan Sakura maka ia akan hancur. Meskipun pada kenyataanya, Sakura memang sudah hancur sejak hari itu.

"Sakura, tidak bisakah dirimu mencoba untuk meninggalkan masa lalu?" Sasuke mengusap pelan surai Sakura dan menatap perempuan yang tertidur itu dengan berbagai emosi. Sedih, terluka dan frustasi.

Sakura, apa cinta memang seperti ini? Bisa mengubah seseorang menjadi orang lain?

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura membuka matanya dan yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah stiker yang menyala dalam gelap di langit-langit kamarnya. Stiker-stiker tersebut terlihat acak tetapi jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, maka sebenarnya semua itu telah diperhitungkan dan akan membentuk suatu wajah, yaitu dirinya sendiri. Membuat Sakura merasa tidak pantas untuk diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Sasuke, karena ia tahu usaha yang dilakukan Sasuke untuk seseorang yang tidak berguna sepertinya. Membuat seorang Sasuke yang tidak menyukai hal-hal berbau seni mendadak berusaha sampai batas maksimnya untuk menempelkan semua stiker itu. Agar membuat Sakura merasa nyaman tinggal bersama lelaki Uciha itu.

Kenapa Sasuke mau melakukan hal itu untuk seseorang yang masih terjebak masa lalunya sendiri?

Mendudukkan dirinya sambil tetap menatap langit-langit kamarnya, lalu tatapan Sakura memburam. Mencoba mengenyahkan likuid bening yang keluar dari netranya dengan mengusap likuid itu ke wajahnya, tapi percuma. Ia tidak bisa berhenti.

"Sakura, sarapannya...," Sasuke yang membuka pintu dan tidak melanjutkan perkataanya saat melihat Sakura terisak.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Sakura. Membiarkan tubuhnya ditubruk oleh Sakura yang tangisnya semakin keras. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun selain menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura. Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghibur seseorang karena ia bukanlah tipikal aktif dalam suatu usaha konfortasi dalam menentramkan hati seseorang.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku di sini. Aku tidak pergi," hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke katakan kepada perempuan yang terisak di pelukannya. Ratusan kaus polonya basah oleh likuid yang diproduksi netra Sakura tidak akan Sasuke permasalahkan, asalkan bisa mengembalikan Sakura yang dikenalnya dahulu.

Apakah permintaanya terlalu sulit untuk dikabulkan?

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah sarapan, mata Sakura dikompres es oleh Sasuke. Ia tidak melawan saat Sasuke memaksa Sakura untuk berbaring di paha lelaki itu untuk mengkompres matanya dan tidak ada konversasi apapun. Hanya suara musik dari _speaker_ portabel yang terhubung dengan telepon pintar Sasuke yang memutar koleksi lagunya secara acak.

Sebenarnya lagu-lagu yang diputar itu tidak ada yang bisa membuat orang tertidur karena Sasuke tipikal penyuka lagu-lagu cepat seperti _EDM_ ataupun _hip hop_. Tapi nyatanya Sakura tetap bisa jatuh tertidur jua, entah kenapa Sakura sejak setahun belakangan ini lebih mudah untuk terlelap di mana pun berada. Membuatnya berhenti bekerja sebagai _production enginner_ di salah satu perusahaan migas asing dan bekerja sebagai penulis. Cita-citanya yang sempat dilupakannya karena ia terlalu sibuk mengejar harta duniawi.

Saat Sakura membuka matanya lagi, ia melihat langit-langit kamarnya lagi. Handuk kecil yang tadinya digunakan untuk mengkompres matanya sudah tidak ada dan Sakura menatap stiker menyala dalam gelap untuk memikirkan banyak hal. Jika saja telepon pintarnya tidak berwicara, mungkin ia akan memilih mengamati langit-langit kamarnya seharian. Membuka pesan yang ternyata dari editornya, menanyakan di mana keberadaannya. Membuat Sakura ingat jika ia memiliki janji untuk bertemu dengan editornya untuk membahas plot naskah terbaru.

Meskipun lebih tepatnya Sakura datang dengan membawakan setumpuk cerita pendek yang menggambarkan keseluruhan jalan cerita dan editornya yang memilih yang mana cocok untuk diterbitkan. Lalu Sakura akan mengembangkan plotnya dan Sasuke juga akan mendadak menjadi juru wicara Sakura karena ia menolak untuk bersua pada siapapun tanpa terkecuali semenjak setahun belakangan.

Sakura bangun dari tempat tidurnya, berdadan sedikit untuk menutupi mata bengkaknya sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya. Mencari Sasuke dan aroma kopi yang baru digiling membuat kakinya melangkah menuju dapur. Sasuke yang menyadari kehadiran Sakura berujar, "oh kau sudah bangun? Mau kopi?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Wangi kopi mengingatkannya dengan orang yang dicintainya. Orang yang tega meninggalkannya padahal Sakura mencintainya sepenuh hatinya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka berada di lift yang akan membawa mereka ke _basement_. Sasuke tidak mau ambil resiko dengan membawa Sakura menggunakan transportasi umum seperti kereta karena Sakura mudah tersesat dan perempuan itu suka melepaskan tautan tangan mereka agar Sasuke tidak bisa membawa pulang Sakura dengan selamat kembali ke apartemennya.

Sasuke bisa merasakan lengannya dipegang dengan erat dan saat menoleh, ia bisa melihat ekspresi tidak suka Sakura diperuntukkan untuk perempuan yang menggodanya di lift. Membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau sedikit tersenyum karena satu-satunya cara agar ia melihat ekspresi Sakura adalah saat seperti ini. Sasuke tengah digoda oleh perempuan yang tidak dikenalnya dan Sakura tanpa sadar tetap melakukan hal yang dulu selalu perempuan itu lakukan, menatap tajam semua perempuan yang berani menggoda Sasuke dan bersikap jika Sasuke adalah milik Sakura.

Meskipun jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, maka Sakura tidak akan seperti sekarang. Sasuke pasti akan mencurahkan segala afeksi romansa kepada Sakura dan tidak akan membiarkan perempuan itu untuk melukai dirinya sendiri ataupun menangis.

"Sakura, ayo," lagi, Sakura kehilangan fokusnya dan Sasuke menuntun Sakura untuk keluar dari lift. Sakura mengerjapkan netranya lalu tatapan mereka bertemu. Sasuke tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura. "Kau mudah tersesat, Sakura."

Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi tangannya mau menerima uluran tangan Sasuke. Sengat elektris menjalari tubuh Sasuke dan meskipun telapak tangan Sakura terasa dingin, tapi baginya ia merasakan hangat menjalar ke tubuhnya. Sasuke berharap ia bisa mensubtansi kehangatan tangannya kepada Sakura, agar perempuan itu mengerti jika ada seseorang yang tetap berada di sampingnya apapun yang terjadi. Yang berlari mencari Sakura yang tersesat diantara lautan orang-orang untuk membawanya pulang ke tempat yang bisa ia panggil sebagai rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

Uap keluar dari lubang hidungnya setiap kali ia mensubtansi karbon dioksida dengan oksigen. Butiran salju mulai turun dan Sakura memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan angin membelai kulitnya, mengabaikan fakta jika ia tidak bisa bertahan lama di udara dingin musim dingin. Ia berada di atap gedung penerbit dan Sasuke melepaskan pengawasa Sakura karena ia bilang ke toilet.

Padahal ia bohong dan memilih untuk berada di sini. Sakura lelah. Ia ingin beristirahat dan Sasuke tidak pernah mengizinkannya.

Memejamkan matanya dan Sakura membuka kelopak matanya, memandang ke bawah di mana orang-orang tengah berlalu lalang. Natal sebentar lagi tiba dan dari atas sini, ia bisa melihat lampu hias yang menghiasi pagar pembatas jalan dan juga pohon-pohon di pinggir jalan.

" _Sakura-chan, aku mencintaimu hari ini dan selamanya."_

Dia pembohong.

Jika mencintai Sakura, kenapa dia memilih untuk pergi?

" _Meskipun dunia berbalik menentang kita, aku tetap bersamamu dan mencintaimu sampai akhir, Sakura-chan."_

Pendusta.

Jika dia memang mencintai Sakura sampai akhir, mengapa ia memilih untuk meninggalkannya? Memilih untuk berbahagia dengan orang lain dan meninggalkannya di sini, dengan luka yang dalam. Membuatnya mencoba untuk mengakhiri segalanya karena ia tidak sanggup menjadi pesakitan cinta.

Nyatanya dia tidak sanggup menghadapi dunia yang berbalik mencoba menentang hubungan mereka berdua.

" _Sakura, maafkan aku. Tapi lebih baik kita berpisah demi kebaikan kita berdua."_

Kebaikan apa yang dia maksudkan?

Dia tidak bisa mempercayai Sakura atau apa? Apa dia tidak yakin jika Sakura bisa membuatnya bahagia? Dia tidak sanggup ditinggalkan oleh semua orang dan memilih untuk membuang afeksi romansa mereka selama ini agar semua orang tidak meninggalkannya?

Sebenarnya ... Sakura itu seberapa berharga di kehidupannya dia?

Sakura kembali memejamkan matanya dan tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia ingin gaya gravitasi menariknya dan membantunya untuk beristirahat. Selamanya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk berada di dunia ini yang tidak bisa mengerti dirinya. Dunia tidak akan menangis jika kehilangan dirinya.

Mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan mulai dari sana, Sakura membiarkan gaya gravitasi mengambil alih dirinya. Namun alih-alih daya gravitasi yang diinginkannya didapat, Sakura merasakan gaya gravitasi ke belakang dan saat membuka matanya ia tahu lagi-lagi Sasuke menghalanginya untuk beristirahat.

"Kau gila Sakura?! Sudah berapa kali kubilang kau tidak pantas mati!" teriak Sasuke dan Sakura memilih memandangi langit yang menjatuhkan butir-butir kristal salju ke bumi. Ia bisa merasakan dada Sasuke yang naik turun secara tidak konstan dan Sakura tidak berniat untuk bergerak.

"Sasuke ... kenapa?" Sakura akhirnya kalah, ia tidak bisa abai dengan fakta jika Sasuke terus mencoba menyelamatkannya. Lagi dan lagi, selalu seperti itu.

"Masih bertanya kenapa? Kau terlalu berharga untuk mati, Sakura!" teriakan frustasi Sasuke nyatanya tetap tidak bisa menggerakkan hati Sakura. Ia terlalu mati rasa untuk kembali merasakan afeksi romantis.

Dan lagi, seharusnya Sasuke tahu jika menaruh afeksi romantis kepadanya hanyalah sebuah kesia-siaan belaka.

"Tapi aku lelah."

"Dan aku tidak mau melihat orang yang kucintai mati sia-sia."

"Aku hanya menyiksamu sepanjang waktu Sasuke. Aku telah membunuhmu ribuan kali karena mencintaiku."

"Tidak masalah, Sakura! Mati ribuan kalipun jika untuk mencintaimu aku tidak peduli. Menunggu selamanya juga akan aku lakukan jika demimu."

Sakura ingin bilang Sasuke terlalu bodoh karena menumpulkan logikanya untuk seseorang sepertinya. Tapi yang tubuhnya lakukan adalah menangis, lagi. Dan Sasuke menutup mata Sakura dengan kacamata hitam yang selalu dibawanya di dalam saku celananya.

"Menangislah sampai puas. Aku tetap di sisimu dan tidak pergi."

Kenapa Sasuke tetap mau mencintai Sakura yang menyedihkan ini? Mencintai seseorang yang tidak bisa membalas perasaan lelaki itu sampai kapanpun karena terjebak masa lalu. Tapi ... kenapa di saat bersamaan ia lega jika ada seseorang yang tetap di sisinya setelah mengetahui semua sisi terburuknya?

Apa Sakura tidak terlalu egois?

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian di atap, Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun. Karena urusan Sakura dengan editornya sudah selesai, mereka berdua memilih untuk pulang. Sakura memilih untuk melamun lalu tersentak ke depan dan dahinya hampir menyentuh _dashboard_ mobil. Membuatnya menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang membuka sabuk pengamannya.

"Turun," perkataan Sasuke yang datar membuat Sakura menurutinya, meskipun ia tidak mengerti kenapa. Membuka sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu, lalu menerima uluran tangan Sasuke.

Seharusnya, Sakura tengah berdebar-debar sekarang jika bergandengan dengan seseorang seperti Sasuke. Pintar, mapan, tampangnya di atas rata-rata, baik kepadanya dan paling terpenting, lelaki itu mencintai Sakura. Tapi Sakura tidak pernah bisa mengembalikan afeksi yang diberikan Sasuke sekeras apapun ia mencoba. Bukan karena ia melihat Sasuke hanya sebagai sahabatnya, ada yang lebih besar dari hal itu.

"Pilih cincin yang kamu mau." Perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali ke realita dan menyadari Sasuke membawanya ke toko perhiasan. Membuat Sakura menoleh ke seseorang yang memiliki relasi statis yang disebut orang-orang sebagai sahabat dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

Cincin? Untuk apa Sakura memilih?

"Kenapa, Sasuke?"

"Untuk membuktikan padamu jika aku tidak meninggalkanmu."

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Dan aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Kurasa itu alasan yang cukup."

Mereka berdua terlibat konversasi intens dan abai dengan kehadiran pramuniaga yang menanyakan apa yang ingin dicari oleh mereka di toko tersebut. Mungkin wajah pramuniaga tersebut menatap aneh mereka karena konversasi mereka yang terdengar seperti keputusan sepihak.

"Sasuke, jangan menyiksa dirimu. Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu."

"Aku keras kepala Sakura dan aku ingin bersamamu selamanya."

"Jatuh cinta denganku hanya membunuhmu setiap hari, Sasuke. Kumohon...," Sakura frustasi menyakinkan Sasuke untuk menyerah memiliki afeksi romansa padanya.

Sakura masih terjebak masa lalu dan tidak bisa mencintai dirinya sendiri, bagaimana ia mungkin menerima afeksi romansa dari Sasuke?

"Dan aku tidak mempermasalahkannya, Sakura. Jadi sekarang pilih cincinnya," Sasuke tetap pada pendiriannya yang membuat Sakura memijit keningnya dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Sasuke. Tapi ia tidak melepaskan Sakura semudah itu dan kembali menggandeng tangan Sakura untuk melihat cincin yang ada di toko tersebut.

Kenapa Sasuke begitu keras kepala untuk mencintai Sakura padahal tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya?

 **.**

 **.**

Saat membuka matanya lagi, Sakura tidak melihat langit-langit kamarnya ditempeli oleh stiker yang menyala dan gelap. Sebaliknya, Sakura melihat kolase banyak foto acak mulai dari dirinya dan Sasuke versi kecil sampai mereka dewasa. Namun jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, kolase foto-foto membentuk wajah mereka berdua.

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke berada di sampingnya. Ia melihat bajunya telah berganti dan mencoba mengingat bagaimana ia bisa kembali ke apartemen, berganti pakaian dan berakhir di kamar Sasuke, tapi ia tidak mengingat apapun. Menghela napas dan berpikir untuk kembali ke kamarnya jika tidak menyadari tangan sebelah kirinya digenggam oleh Sasuke. Membuat Sakura tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain merelakan dirinya untuk tidur di samping Sasuke malam ini.

Ia mengamati wajah Sasuke dari dekat dan menyadari jika banyak yang berubah dari wajah Sasuke. Ada garis-garis halus di wajah Sasuke, mungkin akibat tekanan pekerjaan di rumah sakit dan ditambah dengan mengawasi dirinya agar tidak mencoba untuk menghilang dari dunia. Namun nyatanya, dengan jarak sedekat ini jantungnya tidak berdebar secara abnormal. Jika ia seperti perempuan lainnya, mungkin Sakura adalah perempuan paling bahagia di dunia ini karena dihujani afeksi romansa oleh seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Tapi nyatanya, ia tidak bisa. Perasaan bukanlah sebuah entitas yang bisa dipaksakan, meskipun Sakura mencoba sekeras apapun.

"Sasuke, kenapa tetap memilihku di antara semua perempuan yang ada?" Sakura tahu, bertanya pada orang tengah tertidur itu hanyalah kesia-siaan belaka.

"Jika jatuh cinta adalah cara terbaik untuk mati, maka aku telah membunuhmu ribuan kali karena membiarkanmu mencintaiku, Sasuke."

Sakura tahu jika Sasuke menyimpan afeksi romansa padanya sejak tahun kedua sekolah menengah atas. Namun waktu itu, Sakura pikir Sasuke hanya dalam fase kebimbangan dalam membedakan relasi statis platonik lantaran terlalu sering bersama. Tapi nyatanya tidak sesederhana dugaan Sakura dan sejak saat itu entah berapa ribu hari ia telah membunuh perasaan Sasuke dengan penolakannya.

Dengan pengakuan bahwa ia hanya bisa mencintai seseorang yang jelas Sasuke tidak akan bisa masuk ke dalam kategori tersebut walaupun berusaha sekeras apapun.

Sebenarnya Sakura tahu pasti jawaban dari segala pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan, tetapi ia memilih untuk mengabaikan jawaban yang muncul dibenaknya. Ia ingin mempercayai apa yang ada dibenaknya itu hanyalah ilusi semata, bukanlah realitas yang sebenarnya.

Karena sampai kapanpun Sakura tidak pernah bisa membalas afeksi yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Bahwasanya, Sasuke mendengar seluruh pertanyaan Sakura meskipun matanya terpejam. Namun ia memilih untuk diam dan menyimak, karena ia pun tahu sebenarnya Sakura tahu jawabannya. Perempuan itu pintar, tapi Sasuke tahu jika rangkaian pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura sepanjang malam hanyalah sebuah cara untuk mengafirmasi apa yang tidak ingin diyakininya. Agar Sasuke memberikan jawaban yang bukan diprediksi oleh Sakura.

"Pagi Sakura," sapa Sasuke saat kelopak matanya terbuka dan netranya yang pertama kali dilihat adalah Sakura.

Ia tahu Sakura tidak tidur semalaman dan saat melihat Sakura mencoba tersenyum—yang berakhir dengan meringis kesakitan; ia duga lantaran Sakura terlalu lama tidak mencoba untuk tersenyum—Sasuke menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura dengan tangannya yang tidak menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Hadirmu di sini lebih dari cukup bagiku, Sakura."

Sakura tetap mencoba untuk tersenyum dan kali ini bukan hanya rasa sakit yang menjalar di mulutnya, tapi likuid asin juga keluar karena tubuhnya tidak mampu menahan rasa sakit. Membuat tangan Sasuke yang tadinya berada di puncak kepala Sakura berpindah untuk menghapus likuid yang diproduksi oleh netranya.

Sakura kembali mempertanyakan dirinya, mengapa jantungnya tidak berdetak lebih cepat dengan semua pelakukan ini? Kenapa ia tidak merasakan apapun dari jarak sedekat ini?

"Sa ... Sakura," Sasuke terkesiap dengan sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba menubrukkan dirinya di pelukannya. Meskipun ia lebih dari tahu, meskipun Sakura mendengar debaran jantungnya yang membuncah sekalipun, perempuan itu tidak akan berubah pikiran.

Sakura tidak akan pernah bisa mencintainya. Jika perempuan itu mengatakannya, maka itu semua hanyalah distorsi dari keadaan yang sebenarnya. Sakura tidak seperti perempuan lainnya dan Sasuke tahu hal itu sejak mereka menginjak sekolah menengah atas.

"Sasuke, kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun dengan jarak sedekat ini?" Sakura bertanya dan Sasuke bisa merasakan embusan napas perempuan itu di tengkuknya, mengirimkan gelenyar aneh di tempat tersebut. Ia tahu sekarang mereka berdua tengah mensubtansi aroma satu sama lain, Sasuke dengan aroma _peach_ dan Sakura dengan aroma _mint_ bercampur sitrus.

"Cinta bukan entitas yang bisa dipaksakan. Itu yang selalu kau tulis di novelmu."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin menyiksamu, Sasuke. Andai aku seperti perempuan lainnya, mungkin dirimu tidak akan menderita seperti ini."

Sasuke terdiam mendengarnya, menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya untuk merangkai fragmen-fragmen masa lampau. Mengingat berapa lama ia harus menahan diri guna merasakan fraksa tidak menyenangkan setiap kali Sakura memilih bersama orang lain dan menolak dirinya bahkan sebelum Sasuke bisa mengutarakan afeksi romansanya.

" _Sa ... Sasuke. Aku harus apa? Dia pergi meninggalkanku."_

Sampai setahun yang lalu, di suatu tengah malam saat ia baru selesai mengoperasi korban kecelakaan di _ER_ dan menerima kabar itu dari Sakura yang meneleponnya dengan terisak. Membuat Sasuke tidak tahu harus merasa turut prihatin sebagai seorang sahabat atau merasa menjadi seorang brengsek karena ia berbahagia mendengar kabar tersebut.

Lalu ia pikir setelah kejadian itu, Sakura akan kembali normal dan hidup mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi realita tidak semulus perkiraan Sasuke, karena nyatanya semenjak itu Sakura terus berusaha untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri. Membuat Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa perempuan itu ke apartemennya dan tinggal bersamanya. Setidaknya ia bisa mengawasi Sakura. Ia bisa menjaga seseorang yang ia cintai, meskipun Sasuke lebih dari tahu jika afeksinya tidak berbalas sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Bahkan mungkin untuk seumur hidupnya.

Sadar mengabaikan Sakura, Sasuke mencoba memanggil nama Sakura. Hanya untuk mendapatkan fakta jika perempuan itu tertidur di pelukannya. Membuat Sasuke mengelus pelan puncak kepala Sakura dan menyadari jika Sakura hanya akan jatuh tertidur jika berada di dekatnya. Membuatnya mendamba bahwa afeksinya selama ini tidaklah sia-sia, meskipun Sasuke menggantungkan harapannya pada seuntas benang yang basah.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu meskipun dirimu tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku."

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke pun mengerti bahwa ada kalanya ia harus tetap mencoba atau ia harus berhenti mencoba.

Tapi logikanya tidak berguna jika berhubungan dengan Sakura. Sasuke bisa menumpulkan logikanya, mendungukan dirinya sendiri untuk keras kepala bertahan di sisi Sakura. Meskipun tahu ia tidak akan pernah dicintai oleh Sakura. Karena Sakura berbeda dari perempuan lainnya dan Sasuke tahu hal itu dengan pasti.

Sasuke tahu ia masokis perasaan, merelakan dirinya menjadi pesakitan cinta. Ia tidak peduli, asalkan bisa memastikan Sakura berada di dekatnya. Memastikan Sakura tetap hidup, bernapas di tempat yang sama dengannya. Ia tahu sikapnya egois, tapi bukankan memang pada dasarnya cinta sendiri adalah suatu entitas yang egois? Berapa banyak keegoisan seseorang yang diatasnamakan cinta?

Semua orang memiliki cela di dunia ini, sesempurna apapun orang tersebut. Termasuk Sakura.

Perempuan itu sejak kecil yang Sasuke tahu adalah bintang kelas, anak dengan jiwa kebajikan yang luar biasa dan tutur katanya yang santun. Semua orang mencintai Sakura, tanpa terkecuali. Tapi sebenarnya Sasuke menyadari sejak kecil, Sakura tidak pernah menaruh afeksi berlebihan pada lawan jenis. Bersahabat dengannya saja bisa terjalin lantaran kedua Ibu mereka selalu menyatukan mereka dalam satu sekolah dan Sasuke tidak suka anak perempuan mendekatinya. Serta tidak akan ada yang berani mendekati Sasuke selama ia berdekatan dengan Sakura.

Perasaan nyaman yang awanya adalah sebuah relasi stagnan bernama platonik yang saat menginjak sekolah menengah atas naik tingkat menjadi afeksi romansa antar lawan jenis. Tapi Sakura tidak menginginkannya, karena ia hanya tertarik dengan sejenis.

Sakura hanya tertarik dengan perempuan dan Sasuke sudah kalah bahkan sebelum ia bisa mengatakan afeksinya pada Sakura.

Menghela napas panjang dan Sasuke memilih bahan makanan untuk makan malam mereka hari ini. Sakura alergi dengan boga bahari dan beberapa jenis sayuran. Membuat Sasuke berbelanja bahan makan seolah tengah memilih sesuatu yang berpengaruh besar bagi kehidupannya. Setelah memilah dan merasa cukup, Sasuke membayar semuanya dan kembali pulang ke apartemen.

Hanya untuk mendapati Sakura tengah terduduk di lantai, menangis meneriakkan namanya saat sampai di kediamannya. Membuat Sasuke meletakkan belanjaan di sembarang tempat dan berlari menghampiri Sakura yang langsung menubrukkan badannya kepada Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau mimpi buruk?"

Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi perempuan itu terus menangis dan membuat hati Sasuke sakit. Apa ia benar-benar tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka hati Sakura? Ia tidak muluk untuk meminta Sakura mencintainya balik, ia hanya ingin Sakura bisa kembali seperti dahulu. Sebelum bertemu dengan perempuan yang Sakura kira adalah belahan jiwanya yang tidak akan meninggalkan Sakura meskipun seluruh dunia menentang hubungan mereka.

"Sasuke ... aku bermimpi bertemu dengan Ibu," isak Sakura yang keadaanya sudah lebih tenang dari sepuluh menit yang lalu. "Dia bilang sedih melihatku seperti ini."

Sasuke mengelus pelan kepala Sakura dan mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakan oleh Sakura. Ibu perempuan itu pasti khawatir di langit sana melihat putri semata wayangnya menjadi seperti ini hanya karena sebuah afeksi bernama cinta.

"La ... lalu aku memimpikan Sasuke," Sakura mencoba menjelaskan apa yang dimimpikannya dengan agak terbata. "Dan ... dan aku melihatmu meninggalkanku."

"Aku tidak pernah pergi darimu, Sakura," Sasuke mencoba memberikan afirmasi pada Sakura. Lalu menyadari jika ucapannya tidaklah seratus persen benar. "Kecuali untuk bekerja, maka aku pergi sebentar meninggalkanmu."

Namun perkataanya malah membuat Sakura mengeratkan pelukan pada Sasuke. Membuat lelaki Uchiha ini menyusun cepat rencana masa depan dengan Sakura tanpa meninggalkan perempuan itu terlalu lama sembari mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran liarnya. Karena mau bagaimanapun, Sasuke tetaplah seorang lelaki normal.

"Sakura, bagaimana jika kita meninggalkan semua ini dan pindah ke tempat baru?" Sasuke bertanya dan mereka masih tetap berpelukan. Entah kenapa Sakura tampak enggan melepaskan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tapi pekerjaanmu ..."

"Aku bisa membuangnya demi dirimu, Sakura. Aku bisa memulai semuanya dari nol lagi, selama aku bersamamu."

"Sasuke ... apa aku tidak terasa egois?"

"Cinta memang egois, Sakura."

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Belum mencintaiku, tepatnya."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan mereka berdua bertatapan. Netra oniks dan emerald saling beradu, lalu entah siapa yang memulai, jarak mereka mulai tereleminasi sedikit demi sedikit sampai mereka berdua bersentuhan. Tidak ada yang mencoba untuk menghentikan hal tersebut meskipun sesudah tautan mereka terlepas, Sasuke takut jika semua ini terjadi karena kegamangan Sakura karena mimpinya dan keadaan yang mendukung. Bukan karena keinginan dari dalam dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke, apa aku harus menggunakan cincin yang dibeli waktu itu?" pertanyaan Sakura itu membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan kotak cincin yang ada di sakunya, dibawanya karena takut Sakura mungkin berpikiran untuk membuangnya jika mengingat ikatan apa yang akan terjadi jika perempuan itu mengiyakan.

Sakura membuka kotaknya dan memasang cincin di jari manisnya, lalu menatap Sasuke. Membuat lelaki Uchiha itu juga melakukan hal yang sama dan mengeleminasi jarak, lagi. tapi kali ini bukan di tempat yang basah dan lembut di wajah Sakura, tapi melainkan di dahi.

"Sakura, percayalah kepadaku. Kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal lagi."

Dan Sasuke tahu, bahwa Sakura mulai membuka sedikit hatinya untuk Sasuke. Masih ada banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan agar Sakura bisa seluruhnya menerima Sasuke di hati perempuan itu. Tapi tidak mengapa, karena ia butuh waktu dua setengah darsawarsa mengenal Sakura untuk bisa sampai di tahap hari ini.

Malam itu, anehnya salju tidak turun padahal semua ramalan cuaca mengatakan jika hari ini seharusnya ada badai salju yang terjadi. Mungkin semesta juga ikut mendukung keputusan mereka berdua untuk bersama.

* * *

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Glossarium]**

 _ **NaCl 0,9 mol:**_ Cairan infus. Sebenarnya, membasuh luka disarankan menggunakan cairan ini daripada alkohol karena jika menggunakan alkohol maka regenerasi kulit lebih lambat dan cenderung lebih destruktif pada kulit daripada NaCl 0,9 mol. Kecepatan regenerasi kulit itu berkaitan dengan bekas luka yang akan timbul di kulit kemudian hari.

 _ **ER:**_ Emergency Room

 _ **EDM:**_ _Electronic Dance Music_. Salah satu jenis genre musik yang seringnya dimainkan di diskotik ataupun festival dan biasanya dimainkan oleh DJ. DJ ini biasanya melakukan _live mixing_ lagu dan EDM sendiri memiliki beberapa sub genre seperti _techno, house, trace_ dan lain sebagainya.

 _ **Hip hop:**_ salah satu jenis genre musik yang menggunakan ritme musik yang diciptakan di Amerika pada tahun 1970 oleh Amerika-Afrika untuk menemani rap. Rap sendiri yaitu cara berbicara cepat yang beritme.

* * *

 _Ramblingan author:_

 _Yaudahlah lebaran tidak ada kerjaan selain makan, jadilah nulis fanfic ini. Tidak mengira jumlah wordnya bakalan bocor begini lagi, padahal targetnya hanya 2k aja, aish._

 _Udahlah saya ini Trash!AU dan Trash!H/C. Ini karena saya baca ulang webtoon yuri terus galau karena belum kunjung di update juga sama kreatornya. Saya juga mengerti jika ada yang protes kenapa orientasi seksual Sakura kok terkesan gampang goyah, tapi yang saya tahu adalah perempuan itu jauh lebih mudah untuk biseksual—mencintai lawan jenis sekaligus sejenis—daripada lelaki. Lagipula sepertinya Sasuke sudah tahu konsekuensinya ini sejak awal memilih menjatuhkan afeksi romansanya kepada Sakura._

 _Karena dunia Sakura seperti musim dingin, di mana awannya gelap menggantung menggambarkan pemikiran Sakura yang muram. Kabut di sini adalah pemikiran Sakura yang terkadang ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri karena merasa tidak berarti. Satu-satunya cahaya di dunia Sakura adalah Sasuke, meskipun ia sebenarnya juga tidak ingin menerima cahaya tersebut. Ya intinya begitulah terjemahan bebas saya soal prompt ini._

 _Terima kasih karena mau membaca fanfic ini dan tolong jangan pinta sequel untuk cerita ini karena inilah akhir terbaik bagi mereka. Bitter sweet ending lebih cocok untuk tema seperti ini dan alasan mengapa memilih prompt nomor #48 daripada nomor #5 karena menurut saya, tekanan psikologis Sakura lebih ditangkap prompt nomor #48._

 _Wednesday, 06/07/2016_

* * *

 _p.s:_ [Saya teh bukan urang sunda, tapi lelaki yang saya cintai sepanjang waktu—meskipun sampai kapanpun tidak akan berbalas—sedang menuntut ilmu di Bandung, jadi ya gitu #apanya]

 _p.s.s:_ [Saya lapar setelah nulis ini, jadi mau makan Soto Banjar dulu #udah]


End file.
